


NIGHTLY RITUALS

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, Gen, JUST, M/M, Schmoop, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: Len gets woken up by a high pitched, shrieking noise beside his head. A sigh is the only indication he arises from the slight slumber that has overtaken his life recently. He can't recall when was the last time he had a full night's sleep.Mick groans into the pillow next to him. Len, eyes still closed, feels him shift on the bed."Rock, paper scissors?" He grumbles, voice thick with sleep.





	NIGHTLY RITUALS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this teaser instead of studying. 
> 
> Comment and enjoy! :)

 

Len gets woken up by a high pitched, shrieking noise beside his head. A sigh is the only indication he arises from the slight slumber that has overtaken his life recently. He can't recall when was the last time he had a full night's sleep.

Mick groans into the pillow next to him. Len, eyes still closed, feels him shift on the bed.

"Rock, paper scissors?" He grumbles, voice thick with sleep.

It's the only system that works for them; any pre-planned schedules fell into the water as soon as they realized they have time to figure out how to cheat them during the day. They agreed on this because they're both too lazy to try finding a way to cheat at it this early.

 Len pulls one numb arm from under the comforter and hums.

 They play, Mick mumbling the countdown and Len cracks his eyes open just to see what's the situation. 

 "Paper beats rock." He says, loosely wrapping his palm around Mick's fist in consolation at the look of defeat on his face.

 Mick makes a groaning noise and gets out of the bed, scrubbing the sleep off his face as he goes. Once he's out of the bedroom, Len closes his eyes again. He counts the seconds, corners of his lips twisting upwards when Mick's voice filters through the baby monitor.

 "Hey, buddy, you kicking up a fuss again?" He grumbles, but it's fond and Len sighs. He crawls out of their bed and paddles into the hallway, giving up the pretense.

 The light's on in the nursery, squeaky baby noises intertwined with deep, rough voice. He ventures inside because Mick with a baby is always a sight.

 And what a sight; Nico's wandering eyes are trailing over the room and he's cradled in Mick's arms, just this small squirming bundle. Mick looks like he's moments away from falling asleep on his feet, but he's still cooing at and rocking their son gently.

 Nico is a rowdy one; he's not so much crying because he needs something as he is because he wakes up in the middle of the night and then gets bored. He's a bit of an attention seeker.

 Len leans against the doorway and casts a look at the second crib; Talia is barely moving a muscle, sleeping like the dead. Len suspects that a small bomb could go off and she could sleep through it. As far as babies go, she's an angel.

 "Hey," Mick calls to him gently. Nico makes a happy noise when he notices him and Len couldn't keep the small smile off his face even if he tried. He pushes off the doorway and walks towards them, reaching out his hands to take Nico from Mick when he makes a grabby gesture at him.

 He settles him on his hip, big baby blues looking up at him and dark, silky hair sticking up. "What are we going to do with you?" He wonders, smoothing down his hair and biting down a smile when Mick shuffles closer. 

 The room is always warm, but Mick is radiating a special kind of warmth; it feels safer, Len dares to say. He wraps an arm around Len's waist and leans to press a kiss to his temple. Len leans into it, sleep tugging at him again. The weight wriggling on his hip is the only thing anchoring him to consciousness.

 "Hey," he finally responds to Mick, settling against his chest. He thinks Nico is finally getting tired, slowly quieting down.

 "I think he's about done for tonight." Mick comments quietly.

 Len hums in agreement, watches as Nico's blinking slows down until he's got his eyes closed and goes still.

 As fast as he goes up, that fast he goes down as well. Len settles him back in his crib, tucking him up and checking on Talia once more, but as he said, she barely moved since they put her to sleep that night. 

 They drag themselves back to their bedroom and crawl under the covers like a single being; shuffling closer and rearranging their limbs until they're comfortable.

 Mick lays on his side and throws an arm over Len's lower back while he sprawls on his stomach, tucking his face into Mick's neck. He sinks back into slumber.


End file.
